fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Serpentes marinhas
[[Imagem:Soe_Orm_1555.jpg|thumb|center|450px|Serpente marinha em ilustração da História dos Povos do Norte, de Olaus Magnus]] As serpentes marinhas, geralmente avistadas por marinheiros, são uma das mais insistentes das lendas do mar. Céticos costumam identificá-las como observações de lulas gigantes, elefantes-marinhos, golfinhos nadando em fileiras, baleias de comportamento incomum, formações incomuns de ondas, canoas emborcadas e outros objetos flutuantes. Por estranho que pareça, a maioria daqueles que ainda hoje consideram seriamente a possibilidade de sua existência tendem a pensar que se tratam de espécies desconhecidas de mamíferos e não de répteis ou peixes. A razão é que a maioria dos testemunhos afirma que elas se movem com ondulações verticais, o que é típico de mamíferos: répteis e peixes se movem com ondulações horizontais. Classificação das serpentes marinhas Ao longo dos séculos XIX e XX, houve mais de 1.200 observações de supostas serpentes marinhas, cujas descrições freqüentemente são muito diferentes entre si. Para aqueles que acreditam na existência desses animais, isso pode ser um indício de que se trataria não de uma só espécie desconhecida, mas de várias. Vários esquemas de classificação das serpentes marinhas foram propostos para dar conta dessa variedade. Bernard Heuvelmans (1965) thumb|right|200px|''Basilosaurus'', em mural de Mark Heine para parque temático na Itália. Uma sobrevivência dessa baleia de 16 a 24 metros de comprimento, que viveu no Eoceno (entre 40 milhões e 34 milhões de anos) foi proposta por Heuvelmans como explicação para algumas serpentes marinhas. Esta classificação foi originalmente proposta em Le Grand-Serpent-de-Mer, le problème zoologique et sa solution. Paris: Plon, 1965: #Serpente-de-pescoço-longo (Megalotaria longicollis): Um leão-marinho de 18 metros, de pescoço comprido e cauda curta. Pelo e bigodes relatados. Cosmopolita. #Cavalo-marinho (Halshippus olai-magni): Um pinípede com 18 metros de comprimento, cabeça de cavalo, pescoço médio e olhos grandes. Freqüentemente tem bigodes. É também cosmopolita. #Serpente-de-muitas-corcovas (Plurigibbosus novae-angliae): Um arqueoceto (baleia primitiva, como o Basilosaurus) de 18 metros a 30 metros, pescoço médio e corpo comprido. Tem uma série de corcovas ou uma crista na espinha, como um cachalote ou baleia cinzenta. Vive apenas no Atlântico Norte. #Superlontra (Hyperhydra egedei): Um arqueoceto de 20 metros a 30 metros, de pescoço médio e corpo comprido, que lembra uma lontra. Move-se com numerosas ondulações verticais (6-7). Vivia perto da Noruega e Groenlãndia e Heuvelmans presumia que estava extinta. #Serpente-de-muitas-barbatanas (Cetioscolpenda aelani): Um arqueoceto de 18 a 21 metros, de pescoço curto. Tem certo número de projeções laterais que parecem barbatanas dorsais, mas viradas para o lado contrário. Lembra a couraça do Desmatosuchus, mas muito mais proeminente. #Super-enguias: Um grupo de grandes enguias, possivelmente não relacionadas entre si. Heuvelmans teorizou que pudessem ser enguias, simbranquiformes (enguias dos pântanos) ou elasmobrânquios (peixes cartilaginosos, como arraias e tubarões). Cosmopolitanas. O conceito baseou-se parcialmente em larvas de enguia Leptocephalus giganteus, de 89 cm a 1,80 m de comprimento, o que levava o zoólogo neozelandês P. H. J. Casle, que as descreveu em 1959, a hipotetizar adultos de 16 a 32 metros. Mais tarde, verificou-se que os adultos dessa e de outras espécies similares são, na realidade, menores que as larvas. #Réptil marinho: Um crocodilo ou animal similar (mosassauro, pliossauro etc.) de 15 a 18 metros de comprimento. #Barriga-amarela: Um animal muito grande (30 cm a 60 metros), listrado de amarelo e negro, com a forma de um girino. Depois abandonado. #Mãe-de-todas-as-tartarugas: Uma tartaruga gigante. Depois abandonada. #Invertebrados gigantes: colônias gigantes de ctenóforos e tunicados. Acrescentado. Loren Coleman e Patrick Huyghe (2003) Esta classificação foi proposta em The Field Guide to Lake Monsters, Sea Serpents and Other Mystery Denizens of the Deep: #Serpente marinha clássica: Um animal alongado, quadrúpede, que parece ter muitas corcovas quando está nadando. Abrange a serpente-de-muitas-corcovas, a superlontra e as super-enguias de Heuvemans. Os autores sugerem o Basilosaurus como candidato ou, possivelmente, remingtoncetídeos (também baleias priitivas). #Cavalo-do-mar: Um grande pinípede, que abrange a serpente-de-pescoço-longo e o cavalo-marinho de Heuvemans. Só os machos têm crina, mas as fêmeas parecem ter snorkels. Os olhos são pequenos. São vistos tanto em água doce quanto em água salgada. #Cetáceos misteriosos: Uma categoria de espécies desconhecidas de baleias, golfinhos e orcas, incluindo baleias e golfinhos com nadadeiras duplas, cachalotes com barbatanas dorsais, baleias de bico, um tipo desconhecido de orca e outros. #Tubarão gigante: Uma sobrevivência do Megalodon. #Jamanta misteriosa: Uma pequena arraia jamanta com marcas dorsais. #Grande Centopéia Marinha: A serpente de muitas barbatanas de Heuvemans. Os autores sugerem que as barbatanas podem ser retráteis e a aparência escamosa causada por parasitas. #Réptil misterioso: O réptil marinho de Heuvemans. #Quelônio críptico: Ressurreição da mãe-de-todas-as-tartarugas. #Sirenídeo misterioso: Sobrevivência da vaca-marinha de Steller. #Polvo gigante (Octopus giganteus ou Otoctopus giganteus): Um grande cefalópode do Atlântico tropical. Bruce Champagne (2005) center|thumb|450px|Várias espécies hipotéticas de serpentes marinhas, em escala aproximada. Arte de Cameron McCormick, segundo a orientação de Bruce Champagne (2005) Esta classificação foi inicialmente proposta em A Preliminary Evaluation of a Study of the Morphology, Behavior, Autoecology, and Habitat of Large, Unidentified Marine Animals, Based on Recorded Field Observations e depois complementada por comunicações em fóruns de criptozoologia : *1: Serpentes marinhas de pescoço comprido: **1A: Um leão-marinho de 9 metros com pescoço e cauda longos. O pescoço é de largura igual ou menor que a cabeça. Pelos relatados. Capaz de se locomover em terra. Cosmopolita. **1B: Similar ao anterior, mas com mais de 17 metros de comprimento e muito mais robusto. O pescoço é menos espesso que a cabeça. Visto apenas perto da Grã-Bretanha e Dinamarca. *2: Serpentes marinhas semelhantes a enguias: **2A: Um réptil de 6 a 9 metros, coberto de escamas ou couraçado. Distingue-se por uma cabeça pequena e quadrada, de presas proeminentes. Porta-se na superfície como uma "lancha a motor". Vive apenas no Atlântico Norte. **2B: Uma baleia bicuda de 7,5 a 9 metros. Distingue-se por uma cabeça pontuda e uma crista dorsal. Porta-se como "lancha a motor". Vive no Atlântico e Pacífico. Possivelmente extinta. **2C: Um réptil alongado de 18 a 21 metros, sem apêndices. A cabeça é muito grande, semelhante à de uma vaca ou reptiliana, com dentes semelhantes aos de uma foca-caranguejeira. Comportamento de "lancha a motor". Habita o Atlântico, o Pacífico e o Mar da China do Sul. Possivelmente extinto. *3: Serpente marinha de muitas corcovas: 9 a 18 metros de comprimento. Um possível réptil com crista dorsal e capacidade de se locomover com muitas ondulações. A cabeça tem uma aparência distintamente "camelóide. Seria idêntica ao Cadborosaurus willsi e estaria por trás da carcaça de Naden Harbor. *4: Serpentes marinhas de barbatana de vela: **4A: Uma baleia bicuda de 9 a 21 metros. Distingue-se por uma cabeça muito pequena e uma barbatana dorsal muito grande. Encontrada apenas no noroeste do Atlântico. Possivelmente extinta. **4B: Um animal alongado, possivelmente mamífero ou réptil, com 3,6 a 26 metros de comprimento. Tem um pescoço comprido, com uma cabeça semelhante à de uma tartaruga e uma longa e contínua barbatana dorsal. Cosmopolita. *5: Animal de carapaça: Uma grande tartaruga ou criatura semelhante a uma tartaruga (mamífero?) de 3 a 14 metros de comprimento. A carapaça é descrita como articulada, segmentada e de placas. Pode exibir uma crista dorsal de "espinhos" e um tipo de pelo oleoso. Cosmopolita. *6: Réptil: Um grande crocodilo ou animal semelhante ao crocodilo de 1 a 20 metros de comprimento. Encontrado no Atlântico Norte e no Mediterrâneo. *7: Animal segmentado/de muitos membros: Um mamífero alongado de até 20 metros com a aparência de segmentação e muitas barbatanas. Encontrado no Atlântico Ocidental, Índico e Pacífico. *8: Animal marinho de quatro membros, com cauda preênsil. Cada membro possui até cinco dedos opostos, possivelmente arranjados dois contra três. A cabeça se aparece com a de um camaleão, com olhos grandes e proeminentes e dentes fortes e agudos. Narinas foram também relatadas. Pele grossa, aparentemente sem escamas e rosada, vermelha ou marrom. O comprimnto total do corpo para animais adultos é de aproximadamente 1,22 metro. *9: Animal serpentiforme. Cabeça quadrada, escamas visíveis, 6 a 18 metros de comprimento. Relatado no Atlântico, em latitudes de 39º a 58º, mas não visto desde 1880. Possivelmente extinto. Imagem:Type_1A.jpg|Tipo 1A Imagem:Type_1B.jpg|Tipo 1B Imagem:2Aseaserpent.jpg|Tipo 2A Imagem:Type_2B.jpg|Tipo 2B Imagem:2Csmallest.jpg|Tipo 2C Imagem:Type_3.jpg|Tipo 3 Imagem:4Asmallest.jpg|Tipo 4A Imagem:Type_4B.jpg|Tipo 4B Imagem:5smallest.jpg|Tipo 5 Imagem:Type_6.jpg|Tipo 6 Imagem:Type_7.jpg|Tipo 7 Imagem:Type_8.jpg|Tipo 8 Arte de Cameron McCormick, segundo a orientação de Bruce Champagne (2005) Avistamentos famosos thumb|right|200px|Serpente vista em Gloucester, Nova Inglaterra, 1817 No século XIX, os avistamentos de grandes serpentes marinhas se multiplicaram ao largo da costa da Nova Inglaterra e sua existência chegou a ser aceita por cientistas. Em 18 de agosto de 1817, um encontro da New England Linnaean Society chegou a dar a uma serpente terrestre deformada o nome de Scoliophis atlanticus, supondo que fosse uma forma juvenil de uma serpente marinha vista nas imediações, na costa de Gloucester. thumb|left|200px|A serpente marinha vista pelo Daedalus (1848) Um avistamento particularmente famoso foi feito pelos marinheiros do HMS Daedalus em agosto de 1848 durante uma viagem para Santa Helena, no Atlântico Sul. Segundo eles, a criatura tinha 18 metros de comprimento e sustentava sobre a água uma cabeça peculiar, com crina. A observação causou grande agitação entre os jornais londrinos e Sir Richard Owen, biólogo inglês, declarou que a criatura era um elefante-marinho; outros acreditam que possa ter sido uma lula gigante ou uma canoa emborcada. A serpente do Daedalus foi classificada como uma Super-enguia ou animal tipo 2C. Outra observação célebre deu-se em 1905, nas costas do Brasil. A tripulação do Valhalla e dois naturalistas, Michael J. Nicoll e E. G. B. Meade-Waldo, viram uma criatura de pescoço comprido, pescoço longo e cabeça de tartaruga, com uma grande barbatana dorsal. Alguns peritos vêem nela um mamífero marinho. Foi classificada como Super-enguia ou Tipo 4B. Outras observações na mesma época e região foram classificadas como Serpentes-de-muitas-corcovas, Serpentes marinhas clássicas, monstros das profundezas e animais Tipo 3. A Serpente marinha de Olaus Magnus [[Imagem:Sea_serpent1.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Serpente marinha em ilustração de outra edição da História dos Povos do Norte, de Olaus Magnus.]] Sem contar os monstros marinhos mitológicos como o Leviatã bíblico, o Ceto grego e a serpente Jörmungandr da mitologia nórdica, os relatos mais antigos de seres serpentiformes no mar parecem ser os dos lindorm do folclore escandinavo. Na História dos Povos do Norte, de 1555, o clérigo sueco Olaus Magnus deu a seguinte descrição de uma serpente marinha: :Todos que navegam ao longo da costa da Noruega para comerciar ou pescar contam a notável história de como uma serpente de tamanho assustador, 60 metros de comprimento e 6 metros de largura, vive nas fendas e cavernas ao largo de Bergen. Em noites claras de verão, esta serpente deixa as cavernas para comer bezerros, cordeiros e porcos, ou sai para o mar e se alimenta de águas-vivas, caranguejos e outros animais marinhos. Tem uma crina de uma vara (1,1 metro) de comprimento que pende de seu pescoço, escamas negras e aguçadas e olhos vermelhos e flamejantes. Ataca navios e apanha e engole pessoas ao se erguer da água como uma coluna". A Serpente marinha de Oudemans [[Imagem:Megophias.jpg|thumb|center|450px|Serpente marinha (Megophias megophias, segundo Oudemans (1892)]] Em 1892, o biólogo holandês Anthonid Cornelis Oudemans publicou um livro chamado A Grande Serpente Marinha, estudando os muitos relatos já disponíveis. Oudemans concluiu que tais animais seriam uma espécie desconhecida de foca gigante, à qual deu o nome científico de Megophias megophias. Bernard Heuvelmans sugeriu, mais tarde, que essa foi a obra fundadora da criptozoologia. Segundo sua descrição, eram relatados comprimentos de 6 a 75 metros, na maioria dos casos entre 15 metros e 30 metros. A cabeça é cerca de 4% do comprimento total, focinho comprido, com bigodes, freqüentemente comparada com uma cobra, cão, morsa, foca ou leão marinho. Os olhos são muito grandes e negros, com um brilho avermelhado. A boca é transversa e dobras são freqüentemente vistas nessa área. O pescoço é 20% do comprimento total, mais estreito que a cabeça e claramente distinto do corpo. Na base do pescoço há um par de apêndices, como barbatanas de tartaruga ou foca e duas barbatanas menores estão também presentes na base da cauda. O corpo é mais largo na frente que atrás e termina em uma enorme cauda, que é cilíndrica e mais fina que o corpo e representa 50% do comprimento total. O animal geralmente é descrito como liso, mas às vezes se fala de pelos (e em dois casos, de escamas). Freqüentemente é mencionada uma crina, provavelmente distingue os dois sexos. O animal é marrom por cima e branco por baixo. Parece ser capaz de usar ambos os pares de nadadeiras, bem como ondulações verticais para se locomover. É de distribuição cosmopolita (global) e só não foi vista no Antártico. É dado como tímido e brincalhão e não há nenhum relato de ataque a seres humanos The Sea Serpent Complex http://www.geocities.com/capedrevenger/seaserpentcomplex1.html . Notas Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Sea Serpent http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_serpent *Dracontology, special number 1 http://strangeark.com/crypto/dracontology.pdf *Loren Coleman e Patrick Huyghe. The Field Guide to Lake Monsters, Sea Serpents, and Other Mystery Denizens of the Deep. Jeremy P. Tarcher 2003. *Bernard Heuvelmans. In the Wake of the Sea-Serpents. Hill and Wang 1968 *A. C. Oudemans. The Great Sea Serpent. Luzac & Co 1892. http://www.strangeark.com/ebooks/Seaserpent.pdf *Cryptozoology.com http://www.cryptozoology.com/ Veja também Gambo Ipupiara Monstros dos lagos Trunko Category: Bestiário